This invention relates to dental mirrors which are positionable within a patient's mouth and particularly to a novel mirror apparatus which permits easy manipulation of the mirror for viewing in the oral cavity.
A dentist often must observe areas of the oral cavity which are obstructed from direct view in the course of his practice. Dentists commonly use mirrors mounted on a long hand-held stem to observe those hidden areas. These hand held mirrors require the use of one of the dentist's hands for grasping and the manipulation of the mirror, leaving only one free hand to perform the dental procedures. In addition, the mirror itself, and more particularly the support stem, can become an impediment or obstruction during the dental procedure. The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with current dental mirrors.